With you
by Ice Princess Mishia
Summary: Sometimes we think about the good and bad times we had with our friends and Uchiha Sasuke is no exception,What happens when his past comes back? Does he feel te same,SasuSaku,NejiTen,slight NaruHina and ShikaIno.Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first Fan fic and I hope you like it

**Well this is my first Fan fic and I hope you like it . And just for the record I don't mind if you don't like it, just tell me the truth (but don't be so harsh) and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the songs I might use.**

What I missed for not being with you

Everybody has a time when they just sit and think about the good, bad, weird, crazy time you have had with your friends. And a certain raven haired and onyx eyed skater boy is no exception. He, the great Sasuke Uchiha, also known as the cold-hearted bastard (courtesy of his best friend Naruto) was now sitting in his room looking at a picture, in the picture were 12 year old Naruto and him each sitting on a skate board and two girls one with pink hair and jade eyes laid on his lap and the other girl had brown eyed and hair,the pink haired girl's twin sister (fraternal twins) standing right next to Naruto with a skate board in hand. He let out a sigh and just then his phone rang with the song ''Bleed it out''(by Linking park) he picked it up not knowing the who's number it was

" Hello?" Sasuke said

"Hey , missed me?" the voice on the other end said

Sasuke smirked knowing exactly who it was "maybe, did you?"

"no, not really… of course I did you baka!!"

Sasuke laughed (O M G the world is coming to an end)

"Hey how did you get my number?" Sasuke said

"I have my ways, so how life treating ya!"

"Not bad, you ?"

"Well sense I left , Life is a living hell, and you know, now I understand why you hate fan girls so much"

" So you got your own fan club, that must be a blast" Sasuke said sarcasm clear in his voice

"Ja, ja funny (sarcasm), hey Naruto tells me you're a cold hearted bastard now, what's up with that?"

"So that's were you got the number? "

"it wasn't hard to get it out of him, oh and my sister says Hi"

"right back at her, you still skate?"

"You know it, hey can I ask you something?" Sakura said

"sure what is it?" Sasuke said curiosity in his voice

"If I go back to Konoha will you let me and Ten-ten crash at your place?"

"Why the sudden question?"

"Look out your window"

Sasuke was really confuse, and thats a feeling he didn't experience often, then when he walked to his window saw there in front of his house two girls, one with brown hair in two high Chinese buns and chocolate brown eyes, and one with pink hair in two low Chinese buns and jade eyes green eyes. He knew this two all too well. They were Sakura and Tenten Haruno his best friends from childhood. He still held his phone

"Surprise" Sakura giggled as she hang up

Sasuke smiled and went running down stairs to open the door. When he open the door he was tackled into a hug by the two girls. And he knew they wouldn't let go any time soon

"Sasuke we missed you!!" the twins said laughting

"I missed you guys too" he said laughing as well

For him, its been years sense he laugh like that, 4 years to be exact. Sense this two girls moved well sense Sakura moved he hadn't been able to laugh or smile. They were too important and they left. He knew it wasn't their fault. Their dad got a new job in Suna and they had to leave. He lived with his older brother Itachi, to the girls their house was like a their own they stayed over so many times they even had their own room in the house ( more like half mansion it was huge) After the boys mom Mikoto insisted so much, she made rooms for them, and they saw her like a mother sense they didn't have that figure in their life's. Their mom dyed when they were two year olds and they met Sasuke in pre-k. Sense then, they were like family. All in all they were the best of friends including Naruto to the trio but then when Sasuke's parents had an accident and died, after that the girls left, and maybe that was why he was so cold after.

"Hey I'm happy to see you... but, you two are crushing me" Sasuke said almost out of breath

"uppss" Tenten said

"Sorry Sasu-kun" sakura said getting off and scratching the back of her head

"No problem Saki" he said as he took a good look at sakura

"_Waow she grew up nice, to bad I wasn't there for it" _Sasuke thought as he had a slight blush

Tenten when up to him and whispered in his ear" Sasuke you're blushing"

Sasuke snapped out of it and hid his blush behind his bangs. Tenten knew he liked Sakura and when ever Sasuke blush Tenten like a good friend (sister) she is would tell him.

"Well …ummm…What are you doing here?" Sasuke said a little embarrassed

"Waow I was expecting a "Sakura long time no see" or a "you must be tired come and lie down" you are becoming a coldhearted bas…" Sakura was cut of by her sister

"What she means is that we don't want to talk a bout it right now, right Saku ?" Tenten said while Sakura just pouted looking away from Sasuke

"_Cute" _"Ok …so you want to go up to your rooms?"

"We still have our rooms?!" Tenten said a little bit surprise

" Well yeah , what wouldn't you?" Sasuke said emotionless

"Well…." Tenten puts a finger on her chin thoughtfully "I'm guessing you would hate us for leaving" she said giving a wild guess

"No… I wouldn't hate you" Sasuke looked away

"_**What I've done, I'll face my self and cross out…"**_ " Hello" Sasuke answered his phone

"**TEME WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" **guess who

" Damn dope, do you want to leave me deaf ?" Sasuke said irritated

"**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY !! JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!! DID YOU FORGET THE BET!! I'M NOT LOSING BECAUSE OF YOU!!" **Naruto said (yelled)

"_damn I forgot about it" _" Be right there" he hang up " Hey you two want to have some fun" he smirked

" uh? What?" Tenten said trying to hear something sense Naruto can have that effect on you

" Skatepark? Sasuke do you still do bets you can't back up" Sakura said as she smirked too

"yeah and I can back it up, Oh and T"

"Yeah" tenten said bored out of her mind laying face down on the couch

" White eyes is gonna be there" when Tenten heard that nick name she fell off the couch

"ouh!" Sasuke and Sakura started laughing

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!" Tente yelled while pouting, still on the floor

"ok so lets go" sasuke opened the door

"WAIT!" the twins yelled

"We want to do something first k!" Sakura said and ran up stairs with Tenten following

" _As weird as always, I'll never get this girls" _Sasuke thought with his eyes close

After like 5 minutes he heard steps coming down he assumed it was the girl when he opened his eyes and looked at the girls, They were wearing the same black baggy pants they had with a long sleeve shirt with a short sleeve shirt on top and they both had a skater hat ( don't blame me that I don't know how their called even though I use them, I forgot how their called) that hid their hair in a way that they looked like boys.(Sakura's under shirt its white, and the top shirt its black with element graffiti in red and gray, her hat black with the element sign in red, Tenten- under black , top a white shirt with quick silver graffiti in black and red , and she had a white hat with the word quick silver on it.)

"You two haven't change have you?" Sasuke said

"Nope not really" They answer at the same time

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When they got to skate park the're were a bunch of guys in it and their were two girls out and Naruto (loud mouth boy) Was with them.

"HEY TEME OVER HERE" Naruto said/yelled

"Dope I saw you" Sasuke said coolly eyes closed

"Hey teme who are the two dudes? Do I know them?" Naruto said with an anime question mark on his head

"_You have no idea" _"The one with black hat is Saku and the one in white is Ten" Sasuke said as he was a bout to enter the park

"HEY!! I'M NARUTO , AND THIS IS HINATA-CHAN" he said with a big smile putting an arm around the girl with long raven hair

"ajemm" the blond one fake cough

"Oh, and this is ino" He said with gloominess (I don't really know if that's a word but what the heck)

"clueless" the twins said and left to enter the park

"HEY WHAT DID YOU SAY!!" Guess who

"_Same old Naruto" _Tenten though as she was she bump into some guy

"Hey watch it loser" the guy said

Sakura was talking to Sasuke until she knowdest her sister, Sasuke knodest and was gonna help her until Sakura grab him by the arm and knowdest who it was.

"Loser? Who says you aren't one" Tenten said in a boyish voice (you'll know why they act like boys soon enough)

"Wow Neji this dude's asking for it" A guy with a furry hoodie said

"What you say" Neji asked

"I said How do you know your not a loser?" Tenten said smirking

Neji walked up to her " I'm gonna wipe that smirk of your face"

Tenten did the same now they were face to face, she put her hand on her pockets " Nice come back big mouth, can you back it up "

"Say when and where" Neji said loosing his patience

"Here. Now. Skate boarding race just you and me " Tenten at this point is getting mad

"You're on, but just so you know the girls tried that, Now they can't skate here" he said pointing at the two girls out side the park "Your not gonna be any different"

"Lets make this interesting, I win, _any girl_ can skate here, and if you win, I'll never show my face here again"

"What would you what girls here? They can't skate any way"

"_lets see about that Hyuuga__**"**_"Do we have a deal?"

Neji put his hand out "ready to lose"

Tenten takes his hand "Don't be so confident pretty boy"

Sasuke and Sakura were watching everything. "Does Tenten know what she's doing?"

" You'd be surprise how much we skate now, And for the record he shouldn't have said that girls can't skate" Sakura said looking at Sasuke

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

**Well what do you think about the first chapter ? I don't think it covers much about their life's and I know your wondering why they act like guys but you'll see. Hope you liked it and pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee comment I accept anythink you throw , and if you can please a little advice cause I'm new at this. Well publishing it, I write a lot. Trust me . Anyway please comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey people, whats up!!!!!**

**Sasuke: besides the ceiling nothing much**

**Sakura: He's such a stupid weirdo **

Me:Don't you mean ice prince bastard, cause that's what I think of him

**Sasuke: Great I get insulted by two hot girls at the same time**

**Me: you say something ( looking at Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: not really princess**

**Me: I said stop with the nick name!!! You know I hate it!!!**

**Sakura: ok things ain't going to be pretty**

**Me: Of course they aren't his just mad cause I beat the crab out of him in soul calibur!!!**

**Sasuke: (bored) Am not**

**Me: ARE TOO!!!**

**Sakura: she doesn't own naruto or the songs they she may use**

**Me: Uchiha get back here, NOW!!! (sweet) Enjoy!! ;)**

**Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Last time

"_**What would you what girls here? They can't skate any way"**_

"_**lets see about that Hyuuga" "Do we have a deal?"**_

_**Neji put his hand out "ready to lose" **_

_**Tenten takes his hand "Don't be so confident pretty boy"**_

_**Sasuke and Sakura were watching everything. "Does Tenten know what she's doing?"**_

" _**You'd be surprise how much we skate now, And for the record he shouldn't have said that girls can't skate" Sakura said looking at Sasuke **_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Just then Neji spoke " So you gonna skate or not"

Tenten was really getting pissed off, even though they were friends once the stopped talking to each other because of Neji's attitude of girls-can't-what-boys-can. That had a great effect on her because she had a huge crush on him and even though she was hiding it with hate she still liked him.

" Actually, umm princess I was gonna ask you that, that is if you still want to skate" Tenten had smirk adorning her face

"Your really annoying dude!!! Why don't we settle this like man normally do" Neji said getting ready to fight

"I don't settle things with my fist, only with my skills 10 ricks they're the judges they decide who wins"

"Bring it!"

" Lady's first" As Tenten said all the guy started laughing their heads of (Naruto was on the floor) and she smirked

Neji was pissed off. And that was saying something, there was only three any people that had that effect on him Naruto when he was hitting on Hinata, Sasuke when he'd get better grades or be better than him at something, and the girl he fell high over heels for when he was 10 and then screw it up just because he said that girls could do anything guy's can. Oh if he only knew that the "dude" that his been fighting with is the girl he feel in love with and regretted losing ever sense.

"Say that after you lose" Neji picked his skate board and took his position waiting for the signal

Naruto when over and explain the rules "Ok Neji you do ten tricks and then Sasuke, Shikamaru and Saku over there are are going to give you a score from 1 to 10 got it?" _**(A.N. Waow Naruto sounded smart, I think hell froze over)**_

"got it" Neji prepared

"Good, three….two…..one…..GO!" and as naruto said that Neji when down the ramp

**(I'm going to put them in the order he did them k!!!)**

When he reached the other side of the ramp he did a melon, Then landing in a pipe he did a revert to a manual, when he reached the end of the pipe he did an impossible follow by a kick flip under flip, he increased his speed and went up the corner pipe and did a air walk and when he got down he did a heel flip. That was 6 moves already, Tenten was surprise he was better than she remember. But she knew she got better her self and knew she was going to beat him. As Tenten was thinking this he did a croked dark slide, an invert, nose plant and finished it up with a pop shoveit. He passed right passed Tenten, and brush her shoulder. The results were Sasuke gave him an 8 , Shikamaru a 9, Saku gave him a 7. Total (for stupid people, or for lazy people) 24.

"guess is my turn" Ten said

"good luck, bro" Sakura said in a boyi-sh voice

Tenten smirked, and waited for the signal

"why is she smirking?" Saku said in a low voice only Sasuke could hear

"What do you mean?" Sasuke raised an eye brow at her

"She never smirks at me like that, she's up to something"

"You're being paranoid, just relax ok" Sasuke smiled the smile he would only give to her

"If you say so" she smiled back _"did I just smile"__** "HELL YEAH!!! You know you only smile for him" **__"shut up!! Get lost" __**"I'll be back!!"**__ "hn"_

Just the Naruto gave the signal and she was off she did a mac twist followed by a flamingo, pogo, casper handstand, 900, nose grind, nose manual, Bone less and when she was about to do a mac twist she lost balanced and fell, in the process injuring her ankle, she was in pain and it was unbearable.

"TENTEN!!!" Sakura shouted but when she was about to jump down the ramp Tenten got up and send her a look that told her not to, Sakura clenched her fist, she didn't like when her sister was like this, but then she felt a hand over her fist and when she looked to the owner it was Sasuke, she relax. While this was happening Neji was still shocked and couldn't belive what the guy next to Sasuke said. His eyes didn't leave the ramp where the "guy" was.

"JUST ONE MORE!! YOU CAN DO IT!!" Naruto yelled

Tenten back on her board started to pick up speed and did a Mac twist but she kept going. Something was definitely up. Sakura's eyes when wide, she knew exactly what her sister was about to do

"Fuck she can't do that" Sakura said

" do what?" Sasuke was worried now

Tenten reached the other end she put her skate in a vertical position (If you get what I'm trying to say you know its difficult to do) and she was now feet up one hand on the skate board and the other in the air , her beanie(yes I remember how their called) and her two buns were all messy. Neji was now in a shock state. Tenten did a back flip and went down the ramp and be side's a shocked Neji. Her score was a perfect 30.

" Even though you fell, but you pulled threw nice job troublesome girl" Shikamaru said and smirked( whats with guys and smirking it like they're best friends)

" You haven't change" With that Tenten went to hug her friend but pain stroke her , she lost her balance and she closed her eyes waiting for her face to make contact with the floor , but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she had two arms holding her when she looked up it was Neji , but he didn't look at her once.

Tenten's angry temper came back "I thought girls can't skate"

" Ten-" he was cut off by Sakura

" TENTEN HARUNO ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!!! FIRST OF ALL THAT'S MY MOVE AND YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOURE SELF!!!"

"Damn Sakura, I'm not deaf and I couldn't afford to lose sense we need a place to skate ya know"

"SAKURA!!!! TENTEN!!!!!!!! I MISS YOU GUYS!!!!" Yes it was Naruto, he was crying anime tears and strangling them

"DOBE WOULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF!!!" Sakura said irritated

"Sakura your mean, you haven't seen me in like forever you cant blame me!!! and your hanging out with teme too much "

"she always has dobe" just at that Tenten tried to sneak out so she wouldn't have to hear Sakura go on and on about doing that trick that took her several weeks and 5 trips to the hospital to perfect but when she put her weight on her left ankle she felt a really sharp pain and fell o the ground. Sakura saw her sister and ran quickly to her.

"Ten let me see" Sakura said about to take Tenten's convers off

" No, I'm ok, AAHHHHH!!!! SAKURA WHAT THE FUCK ITS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!"

"I thought you knew I never listen…Oh well You just hurt your ankle its nothing serious just put ice on it"

"Told ya it was nothing" she got up with help of her sister, Sakura had an arm around her waist to keep her balanced" Lets go home"

"But, we have to wait, Sasuke has a bet going on, right Sasuke?" Sakura said looking at Sasuke, he smirked

"Actually we change the bet, and I bet on T here, So T thanks you made me 200 bucks richer" he showed her the money, big mistake.

Tenten took the money " Like you need it, its mine, see ya!!!" and with that her and Sakura ran off

"Hey!!! That's mine!!" with that Sasuke ran of too

Every one their was in a state of shock excluding Shikamaru, and Neji .

"Was that Sasuke-kun????" Ino said a little jealousy in her words

"THEIRS NO WAY THAT WAS SASUKE –TEME!!!!" guess who

When Ino and Naruto were having their "crisis" Neji was on the pipe and picked up tenten's beanie and was deep in thought "_Tenten I can't belive you're back, after all this time …I missed you"_ Then he left the skate park to go to a certain raven hair boy's House, to **"return the beanie"**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sakura: Where were you two???

**Sasuke: Mishia's bed room (Smirked)**

**Sakura: WHAT???!!!!**

**Me: Fuck sakura you don't have to scream, my head hurt -_-**

**Sakura:WHY???!!!**

**Sasuke: Sakura would you stop screaming, my fucking head hurts now and all because of you**

**Me: I was fighting with sasuke and he rolled over so I hit my head on the ground…Hard T-T**

**Sakura: Oh… I thought –**

**Sasuke: I wanted to (low voice)**

**Me: Perv (death glaring at him) Please review and tell me if I should go **

**The 3 of us: Sayonara!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi, I want to tank all the people that commented on ...**

**Sasuke: I SAID GIVE IT BACK!!!!**

**Sakura: SO NOT GONNA HAPPEN!!!( trips) AHH!!! OUCH!! MISHIA CATCH!!**

**Me: What tha?!! (catch) Whats this? (I opened the album)**

**Sasuke: don't see that or I'll...**

**Me: You'll what? I'm no afraid of you, in any case you should be afraid of me.**

**Sasuke: Stupid girls (glares )**

**Me: Sasuke...( O_O)**

**Sasuke: what?**

**Me: Why do you have a picture of me and Sakura in a bikini???? **

**Sakura: WHAT??!!!**

**Me: DAMN SAKURA STOP SCREAMING!!!(runs after her)**

**Sasuke: this will take a while.... She doesn't own Naruto or any songs, or poems she might use if its hers she'll say it**

**Sakura: MISHIA I'M SORRY!!!!**

Last time

"_Actually we change the bet, and I bet on T here, So T thanks you made me 200 bucks richer" he showed her the money, big mistake._

_Tenten took the money " Like you need it, its mine, see ya!!!" and with that her and Sakura ran off _

"Hey!!! That's mine!!" with that Sasuke ran of too

_Every one their was in a state of shock excluding Shikamaru, and Neji ._

"_Was that Sasuke-kun????" Ino said a little jealousy in her words_

"THEIRS NO WAY THAT WAS SASUKE –TEME!!!!" guess who

_When Ino and Naruto were having their "crisis" Neji was on the pipe and picked up tenten's beanie and was deep in thought __**"Tenten I can't belive you're back, after all this time …I missed you"**__ Then he left the skate park to go to a certain raven hair boy's House, to __**"return the beanie"**_

**Chapter 3: **

**Reunited and separated **

At Sasuke's House

"WOHOOOOOOOOO, THAT FELT SO FREAKING AWESOME!!!!" Tenten said while she was on the couch

"Are you sure about that?" Sakura said " I know you still lo.." tenten interrupted

"used to" Tenten looked away " Not any more, he … lost his chance I don't care anymore… just like he did"

She wanted to cry but she promised she wouldn't cry anymore, not for him or anyone. Just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it!!" said Sasuke

At the door

" Dude what are you doing here?" Sasuke said with a cold tone

" Ummm…. I…" Neji was at the door and didn't know what to say

"Sasuke who's at the door?" Sakura appeared " Neji…You need something?" she said holding her anger

" Sakura… can I… talk to you?" Sakura nodded but Sasuke stood still "alone.." Sasuke looked at Sakura in disapproval, But Sakura nod. He sighed and left

" What?" she said in a cold tone that would make Sasuke proud

"I…need to talk to her… just once please… I really need…" Neji plead

" Haven't you done enough? Damn it you hurt her… Just because of your stupid theory of destiny … if you really loved her you wouldn't have listed to your uncle, and would have stayed with her, If that's love, I don't want to know what hate is" at this point Sakura was losing her patience.

" I know I was stupid, I'm an idiot an asshole, I'm what ever you want to call me but please…let me talk to her" Sakura looked at him in the eyes to see if he was lying, she didn't found anything just guilt, pain, sadness and the most important love.

" Well I'll let you but , its not my problem if she doesn't want to" she said

"Thanks Sak" Neji said giving her old nick name

"No problem …"

" SAKURA CAN YOU BRING ME MY VIDEO GAME? I NEED TO BLOW SOME STEAM!!!" tenten screamed from the living room

" ok, good luck with her, if you need us, scream" Sakura said leaving to the kitchen and letting Neji pass.

He closed the door and entered the living room. She was there back faced to him and one headphone from her ipod on her ear he could hear the blasting music from where he was standing, He gave a pained little barely noticeable smile. _" She always did that when we had a fight, how did I let you leave?" _He walked towards her silently and quickly covered her eyes. She gave a slight jump and tensed remembering that scent .

"What… what are you doing here?" tenten said trying not to sound like she was feeling , he still kept her eyes covered

"Ten ten … I'm sorry, I don't think I deserve it but please forgive me, I was stupid and I shouldn't have listed to my uncle I always and will always…"

"Don't you dare say that word" she said anger clear in her voice " do you have any damn idea of what you did , of how you broke my heart, I … You were everything to me, and I thought… I was the same to you, I was wrong and I learned the hard way, Don't play with those three words, cause you don't know the value or meaning of them" Neji felt his hands get wet, she was crying, he made her cry again and he knew he didn't deserve not even one of her tears. He slowly let go of her and had a little flash back of what happened.

Flash Back

_**12 year old Tenten was in the park waiting for Neji to show up**_

"_**he said he need it to talk to me, I wonder what he needs to talk about" she thought, just then Neji came to the park**_

" _**hey neji, what's.."**_

" _**Here, don't read it until you get home ok" and with that he left again**_

" _**uh?? That's weird (I thought he already knew I don't ever listed)" she opened the letter**_

"_**Hi, hey I'm sorry for leaving like that, but I need you to understand**_

_**please… I'm sorry, but… my uncle forced me to be just you're **__**friend**__**,**_

_**And well I love you a lot but… destiny doesn't want us together… I **_

_**Never wanted to hurt you… just please don't…look for me anymore.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Neji"**_

_**Tenten dropped to her knees and started crying. And not so far was Neji staring at how she broke in pieces.**_

"_**I'm sorry Tenten"**_

_**(I didn't write the letter, baquer_93 wrote it, I'm not taking credit for something that broke me)**_

End flash back

Tenten looked at him to scream at him for even thinking she would forgive him. But when she turned around he was… crying, he looked so sad, guilty, he seemed lost. And what took Tenten off guard was that she saw love.

" I… should go" he stood up and was about to leave but tenten spoke

"What did you say when your uncle told you to leave me?" she said no emotion in her voice

" I said no, I told him you mean a lot to me, But he said that if I didn't, he would have made your dad take you away, it didn't really matter in the end"

"I left anyway, sorry" tenten said

"Sorry for what? You haven't done anything wrong, I made wrong decisions and I should have told you, but I didn't…I'll leave" just when he was about to leave

Tenten pulled his arm so he could face her and their lips met, a CLICK was heard they ignored it Click it was heard again, they didn't bother to look CLICK again and they broke apart. Sasuke and Sakura were at the living room entrance with a camera smirking.

"This pictures will look so awesome in my space" Sakura said with an evil voice

"about time hyuuga" sasuke said bored

"you better give me that camera if you two want to see daylight again" tenten said (O_o run for your life tenten's gonna kill you)

"I don't think that's gonna happen" as weird as it may sound sasuke said that, he and saku ran to sasuke's room to upload the picture and locked the door so they wouldn't get kill by Tenten the demon

"COME BACK HERE!!!!!" tenten was going to run upstairs but Neji stopped her

"Let them do what ever they want"

"but, but , but she's going to…"

" Its ok, that way I won't have to explain when I do this" he gave her a peck on the lips

"mmmmmmmmm….I can get use to that"

In Sasuke's room

"That's weird, T isn't kicking down the wall" Sasuke said a little suspicious

" It's not that weird, Probably Neji calmed her down you know how it is" She said while uploading the pictures

"And now that we are alone and I know Ten won't come barging in, maybe we can talk"

"a…about what, exactly ?" she didn't look at him for 2 reasons One- she was hiding her blush and Two- she was really paying attention to the PC (A/N: Yeah right!)

"Why are you here? You know your that could kill both of you for disobeying his orders"

"I wanted to take a risk, You know I love that" Sasuke didn't believe one word

"Sakura, could you not lie to me?! I know you too damn well" He said angry but with concern in his voice" Please Saki I want to know"

"You really want to know?" her eyes were starting to water

"yes, tell me what happened, I'm worried about you"

"ok… mmmyy… dad… he was drunk and…"

Flash back

Sakura and Tenten were in their room in the Haruno mansion. Their dad was a drunker and he always had friends over to play poker. That night wasn't any different.

"SAKURA TENTEN YOU TWO BITCHES GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!"

Up stairs

"Sakura I don't wanna go down, I'm still recovering from my leg and arm" Tenten spoke with fear clear in her words

"Tenten I won't let him hurt you, not again, that time he just got us off guard but now his not going to have that luck, ok don't be afraid"

"We'll leave tonight right?" she was trembling with fear

"Yes Tenie I promised, and I always keep a promise" she tried to smile but couldn't (don't worry I'll get you out of here)

"HEY WHO ARE YOU TWO WHORES?!!" one of their dad's drunk friends said, he pushed sakura

"Lets have some fun" said the drunk and threw tenten to the floor(I feel lazy today and that's what his gonna be called)

" NO!!! Sakura help me !!!!" tenten was almost oing to cry, sakura looked at her she was scared like a little girl

" Get away from her!!!" sakura pushed the guy took tenten and ran to their room

End of flash back

"He tried to hit us a lot of times, he just got Tenten once and … she almost got raped" one tear fell from her jade eyes

Sasuke had his hands in a tight fist, he saw that single tear and hugged her " I'm sorry I wasn't there, I promised I protect you and…" he just hugged her tight

"Don't worry, ok. We know how to defend our selfs and… there's something else" She wiped her tears

"What is it Saki?" Sasuke for the first time in years felt fear and he didn't like it

" That … he… he gave my hand in marriage" Sasuke couldn't even move , this time his life was over

Sakura: Mishia that was low!!! (glares at me)

Me: I'm the writer so I do what ever the hell I want

Sasuke: If she gets married can I go out with you

Me and Sakura: O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT!!!!???

Sasuke: Did I say that out laud?

Me: yes you did, and you made Sakura faint

Sasuke: in that case, wanna go to the movies?

Me: I'm not one of your damn fangirls, anyway thanks for reading and please review

Sasuke STEALS a kiss from Mishia

Me: WHAT THE HECK'S WRONG WITH YOU!!! Ah great you made Sakura faint again

If you have a suggestion don't think twice and pitch it.

What do you think, Should I puts Karin with Sai in the picture, or Ami and Sai?

Please help!!! Thanks For reading I'll Update soon!! Sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hi every one, thanks for reading and reviewing, special thanks to dark blossom for reading my story it means a lot

**Sasuke: Sakura can't come**

**Me: Ok… why did you come? I don't need your presence here**

**Sasuke: Ace just face the fact that you can't live with out me**

**Me: And I reapeat I. AM. NOT. A. FUCKING. FANGIRL!!! Stupid Uchihas and there pride**

**Sasuke: What if I told you that you will become an Uchiha*smirks***

**Me: (I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face) Really?**

Sasuke: yes

**Me: I guess I can marry Ithachi-KUN his really cute and super hot**

**Sasuke: WHAT???? I DIDN'T MEAN BY HIM**

**Me:* ignore him* I don't own Naruto or any of the songs or poems I might use and if I do I'll tell (:**

**Sasuke: MISHIA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME????**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Last time

"_He tried to hit us a lot of times, he just got Tenten once and … she almost got raped" one tear fell from her jade eyes_

_Sasuke had his hands in a tight fist, he saw that single tear and hugged her " I'm sorry I wasn't there, I promised I protect you and…" he just hugged her tight_

"_Don't worry, ok. We know how to defend our selfs and… there's something else" She wiped her tears _

"_What is it Saki?" Sasuke for the first time in years felt fear and he didn't like it_

" _That … he… he gave my hand in marriage" Sasuke couldn't even move , this time his life was over_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNN_

Chapter 4:

One call changes a life

"Whaa…what?" Sasuke said with shock and sadness in his voice

" I'm suppose to get married, it's a stupid thing my father signed" she was looking away, she couldn't face him now

"when? With who?"

" I don't remember when I turn 18 I guess, and to a guy that can't stop calling me names, wait a sec" she ran to her room and came back with some papers

"Here, this is a copy of the contract he signed, apparently he owes money and the guy said I had to marry his son so the debt is paid" she handed the papers

" Saki…" he had a smirk on his face

"Yeah? …why are you smirking when my freedom is at stake!!! " she screamed, I mean who wouldn't your life is about to get fucked up and he smirks

" You don't have to get married" he smiled, a smile he just gave to her

"Why not?" Saki was very curious of how he found a loophole so damn fast

"It says here that if the debt isn't paid before September 19 then you will have to marry his son" he said still smiling

"Why the hell is this good news!!!! I got the date wrong now its SOONER!!"

"Saki just listen, it says if the dept is 20,000,000 if you pay you won't get married" ( I don't know how to deal with Japanese money sorry sweat drop)

" Big whoop, don't you think if I had the money I would have paid already?"

" Your rich Sakura" Sasuke sweat drop

" I'm not, my dad is, and he won't pay he did it un purpose, to make me suffer" Sakura clenched her fist until her knuckles went white

"Say you'll pay" "Do you know how Sakura is?" Sasuke told his inner "Of course I do you se it will go like this….You'll say

_Inner Sasuke's guess_

"_I'll pay" he simply said_

" _I don't…. what????" saku said wide eyes_

" _I said I'll pay the dept" he said and got his cell phone _

"_thanks" she started to cry with a smile on her face, she ran and tackled him to the floor giving him a hug_

"_HEY,THAT HURT SAKURA…get… ah forget it" he knew she wasn't going to let go any time soon_

End of inner Sasuke's guess

And then she will love you for ever and you'll have little Uchihas" "your hopeless" "JUST PAY THE DAMN DEBP OR ARE YOU GOING TO GOING TO LET SOME RANDOM GUY MARRY HER" That did it.

"I'll pay the debt" he said

"what?"

"I'll pay" he said this time looked at her

"you would do that …for me"

" You're the best thing that ever happened to me, you're… my friend why wouldn't I help you"

"Thanks Sasu-kun"

"uh…oh ah yeah, right, no prob" Sasuke said with a hint of blush on his cheeks he picked up the phone

" who are you gonna call?" she said

"Itachi , He's the only one that can get the money, and he's the best to go pay the stinking dept " he put the phone on his hear

" why is that?" the was playing with a lock of her hair, lying on Sasukes bed

" Because his a lawyer" sasuke simply said, and then burst out laughing cause Sakura fell off the bed

"It's not funny, that really hurt… and what's this about itachi being a lawyer?" she said with a weird look on her face cause the Itachi she knew would never become a lawyer

" He finished his studies, early too, and that's the surprise he gave"

"are we talking about the same person, you know guy, black hair in a ponytail ,always slacking off, BUGGING the hell out of us when we were 12"

"yeah, we are" just then itachi picked up

"Hello, Itachi Uchiha speaking"

"Itachi why do you always answer like that if you know its me"

"Its called manners, What do you want?"

"Good bye manners, hey I need you to get home early"

"Now Sasuke why would I….wait… did you just make a joke?"

"Wow and I though you were dumb before"

"ok… now answer one simple question….who are you and what have you done with my foolish little brother?"

"It's not that weird, just get home ok" sasuke hang up with out even saying goodbye

"You know, I really missed Itachi"

"WHAT? YOU MISSED HIM ??? I've been trying to stop him from living here" Sasuke said a little annoyed

"Why? Does he still bug you?" Saku said with an anime question man

"When you left it only got worst, He started by practical jokes and now…" he felt a little uncomfortable telling the rest

"What does he do now? It can be that bad"

"He…hesaysImgaybecauseIhaventhadagirlfriend" he had a slight barely noticeable blush

"What now? I didn't understand a word you said" she had one of her pink eyebrows up

"he says that I'm gay because I haven't really had a girlfriend" he blushed

"Jajajajajajajajajajaja" Saku was on the floor laughing her ass off

"stop laughing, it's not my fault, I wasn't going to make a fan girl my girlfriend"

"I'm not laughing jaja because of that , Itachi thinks your gay jajajaja" Sakura couldn't stop laughing

"would you stop laughing" Sasuke was getting really annoyed "stop or I'll make you!"

That seemed to do it " Oh yeah? You and what army?" ok maybe not

"I don't really need one" he smirked

"wipe that smirk off your face, so why don't you have a girlfriend again, Oh no don't tell me you and naruto…"

"EWWWWWWWWW NO, I have two good reason"

"Ok …you gonna tell me or not?"

"Well first I rather die than have one of my fan girls as a girlfriend"

"True I understand that one, they're really annoying" she said looking somewhere else " Ok what's the second reason?" when she looked his way they were inches apart well not really they were so close that their noses touched

"_I fell in love with you" He closed his eyes and broke the distance between them, Sakura didn't know what to do her child hood crush and the love of her life just said he loves her, the she just did what any girl would do, RUN AWAY AND HIDE!!!! Nah I'm kindding (please don't hate me) she locked her armas around his neck and rested her back on the bed._ Ok That didn't really happen either, well it did in sasuke's mind. This is what really happened…..

Sakura and Sasuke were inches apart

"well I…" And the Evil camera attacks again, but this time it was in the hand of Tenten Haruno.

After a while 

"Come on I said I was sorry" Tenten repeated for the 100,000 time

"Sorry isn't enough did you see what you did to me???!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!Sasukeeeeeeeeee!!!" Sakura screamed

"If you would stop moving I could do it so it doesn't hurt"

"Ten you really went too far this time" Neji said

"OH COME ON!!! Its just a little scratch" she said as if was nothing

" Tenten have you seen my fucking leg??!!!" Sakura was getting mad

"Ok so you so it took have your leg but it wasn't intentional"

Ok, so you might be wondering why is Sasuke putting on Sakura's leg a bandage , and why is Tenten apologizing . Well, lets have a little flash back shall we?

Flash back

Sakura got out of Sasuke's grasp and ran toward her sister.

"GIVE THAT BACK TENTEN"

"I'LL GIVE IT BACK WHEN I'M DEAD….OK MAYBE NOT DEAD BUT AFTER I SEND THIS TO MY SPACE OK"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO GET KILLED BY BRAINLESS FANGIRL?"

" You do have a point there, then again you took karate and Tai jutsu with me, I think you'll live" She said while jumping to her bed

"JUST GIVE ME THE CAMERAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

she fell on Tenten's weapon bag and cut her self across the leg.

"SAKURA I'M SO SORRY" tenten yelled

And that leads us to the present, and to this predicament, Sakura can't walk, Tenten is begging for forgiveness and Neji and Sasuke are glaring at each other because neji's girl friend ruined their precious moment

End of flash back

"I'M REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY SOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWYYYYYY" Tenten pout

"Ok but you'll have to bring me anything I ask for" Saku said

"ok, But…. Starting two days from now" Tenten said

"A…. Deal" Sakura agreed

"Sak why exactly did you guys come back? Not that I'm not happy to see you is just …"Neji was getting nervous

"No is ok, we figure you would ask anyway"

"I'll tell you later!" this time Tenten answered

"ok… I guess"

Just then the phone rang

"Hello Uchiha residence" Sasuke answered

" Can I rain check the coming early thing?"(is that how it's spelled? Sorry if it's wrong)

"How late are you coming?" he was getting really annoying

"tomorrow afternoon…..I think…..ok 3 days tops"

"What came up?"

" Some guy that wants a divorce, he lives in Tokyo"

" ok, 3 days any more time and I'll break you neck"

"Your too violent, but ok 3 days is all I need, Sayonara bro" he hung up

"Ok, sorry Sakura but Itachi isn't coming until 3 days"

"it's alright I don't have a problem, we have plenty of time" Sakura said

"Don't you have to go back to go to school, it starts next week"

"That's not a problem" Tenten said while playing with a kunai

"What do you mean is not a problem?"

"We transferred to Konoha"

"Really, what school?" Neji asked, hey! He need it to know where his girl friend was going to school if he need it to keep an eye on the perverts (THEY'RE EVERY WHERE!!!!)

"Leaf Fire academy" (sorry is it stupid, I was looking for a better name but nothing came)

"That's our school" This time Sasuke spoke

"really ? sorry pretty boy but from now own you're gonna have to share"

"you really planned this out"

"I told you the reason why" Sakura said looking at Tenten

"ummmmmmmmmm…..I'm gonna go buy some food lets go neji" tenten grabbed Neji by the arm and disappeared with him

"Ok?….weird, even though she was born like that, but that was still very weird"

"Uhuh, Hey you want an apple?" Sasuke asked

"hey do you have tomatoes?" She asked innocently

"yes…… why?" he said with one eye brow up

"Can you give me one?"

"There my tomatoes, I don't like to share them, but IF you ask nicely I'll reconsider " He said making emphasis on the IF

"Can you pretty pretty pretty pretty pleaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee give me one of your precious tomatoes?" Saku said

"ok, just because you asked so nicely, but I though you hated tomatoes" he threw a tomato and she caught it expertly

"Sensed I left it's the one thing that always made me feel more close to you" she took a bite out of it like it was an apple (its gonna sound weird but I actually do that)

"To think you once said you didn't want them to exist" he took a bite out of his " You said that you preferred ice cream above anything else"

"and I still do, that and chocolate their…"

"Your favorite"

"yeah… you still remember"

"well…"

A loud bang was heard and a blond blob was spotted

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!!!!!! DID TEME DO THIS TO YOU!!!!!!!" guess who

"nnnnaruto-kun I…I think that's no way …tttto enter yooouuur friends house" Hinata was behind him

"Hey Hina, long time no see, and Naruto you just saw me a few hours ago and no Sasuke had nothingto do with this"

"Oh ok….so I should go get hinata-chan home" He went out with hinata with out saying good bye

"well that was random, who does something like that and leaves quietly?"

"That's the dope for ya"

On Tenten's side

"and that's what happened" tenten just finished explaining to neji why they were in konaha, after they left the went to the grocery shop to buy some ice-cream for Sakura sense Tenten knew how addicted her sister was to it (A/N: ok so I gave Sakura alittle of my personality)

"I can't believe it, Sense when was this going on" he was really curious

"just a month before we left" she said while looking at some oreos and chips ahoy

"why didn't you tell me anything" he was trying and hardly succeeding hiding his anger

"Because you couldn't have done anything and don't talk to me like that if you don't want me to…"

"I know what you're capable of doing , its just that you didn't tell me anything"

"I already told you why" she was already paying

"So you two are going to our school?"

"why didn't know you were in it when we told Tsunade we were entering"

" So the principle was the one who helped you"

"yeah she new all along" They were already at Sasuke's house

Sakura and Sasuke stopped talking, and Sakura went to her room and started playing her guitar(one of her many talents)

"OK, I think I'm finished just let me fix this part and…. There , lets see how it sounds" She took her guitar preparing to start playing but she didn't notice the audience at her door, Sasuke was with a hiding voice recorder that tenten and Neji weren't aware about, suddlenly sakura started singing

( tomorrow by: Avril Lavigne)

And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
yeah I try to believe you,  
But I don't

When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today,(backround singer)today...

[Chorus:]

I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
yeah, it's a different day,  
tomorrow,

It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't

Give me a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today...

I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,tomorrow  
its a different day

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow

And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...

Tomorrow... it may change

She stopped playing, and she heard some clapping at her door, when she looked she was tackled by her sister.

"Hey haven't I told you eavesdropping is not polite" Sakura said smirking

"Do I ever listen?"

"Now that you mention it, nope not really"

"Then stop wasting your breath, Its been a while since you wrote a song"

" Actually songs, a wrote a few" Sakura said innocently

" a few, like two or three?" Neji asked

" four"

"At least they got better remember the first song you wrote" Sasuke said in a mocking tone

"HEYYY!!!!! It wasn't that bad besides you helped me"

" hey I remember it was called …. Ummmm…. Uhhhhh" tenten was thinking

" fighting dreamers" neji said

" AJA It was called Fighting Dreamers" every one sweet dropped

"Yeah we sang it at the play ground , and every kid was listening to us"

_Flash back_

" _hey sasu-kun, what do you think about my song?"_

"_Let me see… Saki it needs more rhymes Give me the pencil I'll fix it" And the 8 year old sasuke started to work_

"_Whatcha doing???" Asked a very curious tenten with neji behind_

"_Sasu-kun is fixing a song I wrote" Sakura said with a big smile on her face_

"_YOU WROTE A SONG SAKURA-CHAN" You guessed naruto said that_

"_Yeah!"_

"_tha…that's nininiceee Sakura –chan" A really shy hinata said_

"_here Saki I'm done"_

"_YEY, hey I have an idea lets sing it together"_

"_OK SAKURA-CHAN"Naruto said with a toothy grin _

"_aaalrighttt" Hinata said with a soft smile_

"_Sure" tenten said and hit neji on the head to agree_

"_hn alright"neji answer annoyed_

"_nope" sasuke said_

"_Why noooooooooooooooooooottttttt?" Sakura pouted_

"_just because"_

"_Sasuke that's not an answer" Sakura was getting annoyed_

"_I just don't want to and you can't make me!" Sasuke looked away_

_(lets see about that)" Sasu-kun please"she did the puppy dog eyes_

_(those danm eyes) "I'm not gonna look Saku.."_

"_OUCH!!"_

"_What's wrong" Sasuke was scared, but she just did that so he would look_

"_Your evil" Sasuke pouted_

"_Thanks you Sasu-kun, Ok Sasuke you do the beat, and 1,2,3,4"_

_Sasuke started hitting a log with two sticks and they started singing_

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way!  
Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)

_The childreen in the play ground started to gather around the group singing and started clapping to the beat_

_End of flash back_

"yeah I remember that, the girls started following neji and Sasuke around" Sakura started giggling

"Its not fu…" Sasuke was interupted

"DID YOU JUST GIGGLE!!!????" Tenten screamed

"We're right her you know" Neji said trying to get his hearing back

"It's just that she never giggles, EVER enphasis on the ever" she was having a crisis

"I was just remem…Pain with out love pain can't get enough pa.. hello?" Sakura picked up the phone

"_Hey ugly, why aren't you here? it is our wedding you know?"_

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME!!!!!" She hung up and threw the phone against the wall and ran off

"Sakura!!!!" tenten was going to run after her but Sasuke stopped her

"I'll go "

" But you don't know…"

"she told me every thing" and with that he ran after her

"It's a miracle that the phone is still intact"neji said with tha cellphone in hand

"yeah, she can get really pissed off when it comes to HIM" tenten said picking the phone from neji's hand just then a text messege was send

"who's HIM?"

" well you see our dad gave…" she read the text and was wide eye she ran off after Sakura

"Tenten!!" Neji ran off to follow tenten

On the floor was the phone with the text that said:

"I'm going to bring you back, either the easy way or the hard way, I'm on my way

Sai"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Me: I hoped you liked the Chap and Sorry for taking so OUCH!!!! WHAT THE HELL SASUKE!!!

Sasuke: What? Now you talk to me * smirks *

Me : Have I tell you how much I hate that damn smirk of yours (His so annoying!!!)

Sasuke: just a few dozen times, Have I mention how cute you look when your angry * smirks again*

Me: YOU'RE ANNOYING!! What happened to the cold-hearted-bastard

Sasuke: Don't know, you make me weird

Me: Sorry but you were born that way

Sasuke: really? So you were born annoying as hell

Me: asshole

Sasuke: Oh come on I don't like to fight with you

Me: why? Cause you always loose * smirk*

Sasuke: no… but when you get angry you look kissable

Me: * blush* ok that was random, ummm Please comment and uhhhh I'll update soon ok Thanks 4 reading

Sasuke: She will trust me she doesn't think about anything else

Me: shut up or I'll really marry Itachi-kun Sasuke

Sasuke: no Kun for me? Great

Me: shut up, Sayonara and please keep reading


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hi everyone!!!!!!!!! Sorry that I took so long I've been having assignments like its Christmas, and it almost is, by the way I'm…

**Sasuke: what?**

**Me: Anyway I'm gonna write a Chrismas special a one shot, Hope you like it**

**Itachi: Hey Mishia…little brother**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Me: Hi Itachi-kun, I was just telling them about the one shot I am going to make for Christmas **

**Itachi: Hn yeah you said something about that**

**Sakura: Hey everyone!!**

**Me: hi saku-chan**

**Sasuke: Does everyone have a suffix but me?!!**

**Me: you want a suffix, ok Your Sasuke-teme there's your suffix**

**Itachi smirks/Sasuke glares/ Sakura is rolling in the floor in laughter/I ignore Sasuke**

**Me: well just wanted to say I don't own naruto even though I wish that someday I will or the songs that I might use ^-^**

**Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Last time

"_DON'T FUCKING CALL ME!!!!!" She hung up and threw the phone against the wall and ran off _

"_Sakura!!!!" tenten was going to run after her but Sasuke stopped her_

"_I'll go "_

" _But you don't know…"_

"_she told me every thing" and with that he ran after her_

"_It's a miracle that the phone is still intact"neji said with tha cellphone in hand_

"_yeah, she can get really pissed off when it comes to HIM" tenten said picking the phone from neji's hand just then a text messege was send_

"_who's HIM?"_

" _well you see our dad gave…" she read the text and was wide eye she ran off after Sakura_

"_Tenten!!" Neji ran off to follow tenten _

_On the floor was the phone with the text that said:_

"_I'm going to bring you back, either the easy way or the hard way, I'm on my way_

_Sai"_

_Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

Sasuke was running after Sakura … ok was, he lost her in the second turn she took.

"_How do you lose someone with pink hair?!!!" _Sasuke getting pissed off

After a while of running, he stopped "_Whats the point of running if I don't know wher she is……That's it!!"_Sasuke ran off to the place he knew she'd be

The cherry blossom park

Tenten's side

"SAKURAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" tenten kept screaming

"Tenten come down! Lets go back to Sasuke's and when they come back we'll settle things, ok"

Tenten sinked to the ground "we can't stay here, he'll come, he won't let us stay, he…he" Tenten was shaking with…fear?

Never in his life he had seen Tenten Haruno afraid. She wasn't afraid of anything or so he put a conforting arm around her and hugged her, her shaking stopped just a bit.

"I won't anything happen, he won't take you away he won't do anything ok I promese"

That made her give a sad smile and she stood up and they headed to Sasuke's House (A/N: From now own I'm calling ittheir house, and yes I've been hanging out with Shikamaru and that's why I'm suddenly so lazzy)

At the cherry blossom park 

Sakura was sitting under a sakura tree that was far away from the others. She didn't how long she had been there crying and she didn't care, She was angry scared, and confused all at the same time. She was afraid that she might have to go again, she was angry because that Loser had already known where she was, and she was confused because this time she didn't know what to do. She felt lost, this time she didn't have anything planned out.

"What am I gonna do?" she buried her head in her knees and cried even more

"For starters you can stop crying and give Sasu-kun a hug" Sakura looked up from her knees surprised and Sasuke sat next to her

"How…How you know I was here?" she cleaned her face from the tears or more like tried to

"We first met here, and after when we fought or you were upset you ended up here, so I figured you'd be here" Sasuke smiled (his been doing that a lot hasn't he?)

"I'm…I'm sorry a ran off" Tears started coming out again

"Saki come on don't cry…Please, you know I hate seeing you like this" he hugged her and she answered the hug

"I'm gonna have to leave again" her hug tighten

"No you won't, I won't let him or anyone make you do something you don't want to"

"Sasu-kun I love you"

At that Sasuke stiffened but relaxed sense he knew what she meant "I love you too, Saki-chan" he gave her a kiss on her head "_more than you'll ever know"_

They hugged each other for what seemed an eternity, but it was just a few minutes, suddenly Sasuke herd a giggle and it came from his arms. Sakura was giggling

"What so funny Saki?"

" Nothing I just…. Remember when we met? "

"how could I not I was almost killed by girls" Sasuke tremble at the memory

"hahaha Yeah If I hadn't saved ya, you wouldn't be here" she started to laugh

"Hey it wasn't that bad, I could've handle it" Sasuke pouted

"yeah, riiiiiiiiight"

"yeah,I could have"

"If it weren't for me you would have been raped"

Flash back

"_**WOW, I can see the whole park from here!!!" A 4 year old Sakura said standing on a branch from the three she just climbed **_

"_**SASUKE-KUN, PLEASE PLAY WITH ME!!!"**_

"_**Uh? What's all that screaming?" **_

"_**LEAVE ME ALONEEEE!!!!"**_

_**When Sakura got a look she saw a raven hair boy running away from what seemed an army of girls (Hey they were 4, If I saw something like that I would have said the same)**_

"_**OH COME ON SASUKE-KUN, PLEASE PLAY WITH US"**_

"_**YEAH SASUKE-KUN" the girls kept screaming**_

"_**I SAID NO ALREADY, AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!"**_

"_**looks like that boy its in trouble"**_

_**Just as little Sakura said that, the girls trapped the little boy just below her.**_

"_**Can't you just leave me alone!!!! you're all so annoying!!!!!" Sasuke was getting annoyed**_

"_**AWWWWWWWW SASUKE-KUN YOU LOOK SO KAWAIIIIII!!!" They you were about to jump on him, Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for the impact but it never came instead he heard things like "YOU LITTLE PINK WITCH" AND "GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN YOU WEIRDO"**_

_**he was afraid to opened his eyes, but he did, and when he did in front of him was a girl with pink hair and green eyes sticking out her tongue out to the girls below. He looked down and saw that the girls we're leaving and the girl in front of him was staring at him.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Aren't you gonna say than you?"**_

"_**Why would I?"**_

"_**Because I saved your hinny from those rabid girls…By the way way were they chasing you?" **_

"_her eyes are really pretty"___

"_**Hellooooo I'm talking to you"**_

"_**uh…whaa, oh yeah , they do that all the time"**_

"_**oh… that's weird,oh my name is Sakura by the way" she smiled and stretched a hand for him to take**_

"_**Sasuke, You're a weird girl" hehe took her hand looking at her clothes, she had some baggy pants and a t-shirt with a red dragon on in, and her hair was in little pig tails**_

"_**You don't like me either do you?"she looked down" Well you know what I don't care if you don't I have my sister and that all a need!!" she got mad**_

"_**No, I didn't mean to make you feel bad Its just that all the girls I know wear frilly dresses and stuff"**_

"_**Oh!, well that's…"**_

"_**SAKU-CHAN!!! Where are you!!??" A girl with brown hair was yelling **_

"_**Oh that's ten-chan, we should go down, hey Sasuke do you want to meet my sister?" She said with a huge smile on her face**_

"_**ok"**_

"_**Great" she got down and sasuke could hear the conversation they were having**_

"_**Where were you, I've been looking every where for you pinky"**_

_**Sasuke got down and landed beside Sakura.**_

"_**Oh shut up and don't ever call me that!!"**_

"_**Pinky?" Sasuke smirked at Sakura**_

"_**shut-up!!" she pouted**_

"_**Saku who's the chicken butt?"**_

"_**Don't call me that!!!!" Sasuke pouted Sakura was rolling on the floor laughing**_

"_**It's not funny"**_

"_**hahaha yeah It is hahahaha" Sakura kept laughing**_

"_**I still don't know who he is Saku-chan"**_

_**she wiped her tears away " oh yeah, his my new best friend, Sasuke" she said and smiled at Sasuke, he blushes**_

"_**yeah, she helped me a while ago"**_

"_**oh well nice to meet you" She held out her hand and he took it**_

"_**Sasu-chan their you are, Who are this adorable little girls?" A woman with raven hair asked**_

"_**mom I told you to not call me that, and these are my friends Sakura and Tenten"**_

"_**You have really cute friends Sasu-chan, would you want to get some ice-cream?"**_

"_**Yeah thanks Sasuke's mom!!"**_

_**End of flash back**_

"Mom made me eat Ice cream thanks to you"

"Hey you enjoyed it…I miss your mom"

"I miss her too" Sasuke gave a sad smile "come on Saki lets go Home"

She smiled " Ok Sasu-kun"

In Sasuke's House

Tenten is handling things pretty well.

"THEY'RE NOT HERE YET!!! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED???!!! NEJI THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!"

Ok maybe not that well.

"Tenten come down ok, They'll be here"

"I know I'm just…so worried" now she's….crying?

"Ummm ok, Tenten …are you in that time of the month?"

"HOW DARE YOU ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!! ITS PERSONAL!!!" She got out a kunai

"Now Tenten , theirs no need for violence, put the kunai away"

Their was a sound like someone just arrived, in seconds Sasuke and Sakura were entering the living room

"Tenten I'm… what the hell, Tenten stop pointing that kunai at Neji!!"

"Sakura!!!" she dropped the kunai and ran to her sister to hug her "I missed you"

"Tenten did you take your pills?"

"Yeah… maybe…Ok no its slipped my mind, How was I suppose to be thinking about that when my twin is missing and the bastard that looks like Sasuke is coming!!!!"

"Bastard that looks like me?" he raised an eye brow at Saku

"Jejeje did I forget to mention he kinda looks like you?"

"Let me guess, it slipped?" he said glaring at her

"Hey I don't see how his appearance is important, I was going to get fucking married to him!!!!" Saku glared back

"You could have at least warn me!!"

"Your stupid!!!"

"You're an idiot!!"

"Bastard!!!"

"Pinky!!"

"Chicken ass!!"

They both huffed and turn away from each other

"You two are so childish" Neji said

"I am not" They both said

"Yes you are" they said pointing at each other

"Am not" they said again then turned away

"That was… creepy" Tenten said

"I'm going to my room" they looked at each other

"Stop imitating me" they screamed at each other and went up stairs

Tenten and Neji sweat dropped

"Yeah that's gonna take some getting use to" Tenten said

"If they keep up saying the same thing they might kill each other" Laud Music came from up stairs, they were hearing the same demo, It was a song they wrote when they were 12 Its called **I hate everything about you,** Then came the screams

"Would you stop that!!!!" The both said and slammed their doors

As this was happening Theirs a car just out side

"Master do you want me to stop?" The driver asked

"No, lets give her a little time to enjoy her self, no rush right"

"No rush sir"

"Lets go back to the hotel" as he looked at the house one more time

"Yes Master sai"

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Me: Hello people, sorry is so short I've had a lot of trouble is a miracle I'm updating but, as a reward for waiting I wrote a one shot for Christmas, by the way merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!!!!!

**Sasuke: Ace?**

**Me: yes Sasuke-kun**

**Sasuke:I just wanted to say so… Did you say Kun?**

**Me: yes I did, You don't like it I can put it back to teme if you want**

**Sasuke: no I'm fine, Please review and read her Christmas special**

**ME & Sasuke: Merry Christmas !!!!!!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

Me:Hi every one!!! Sorry I haven't been updating, it's just that well, my inspiration got stuck, and I didn't know what to write, the only thing I've been doing is drawing and…

Sakura: HI MISHIA!!!! It's been so long what happen?

Me: well I was explaining when you interrupted me and…

Naruto: Mishia-Hime-chan !!!!!!!!!!! I missed you so muchhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: well, oh come on it hasn't been that long!!!!!!

Sasuke: Hey Ace, and no it hasn't been that long

Me: thank you and as I was saying…

Sasuke: It's been longer (smirks)

Me: You bastard! Mphm! Anyway please read and enjoy

Sasuke: Oh come on mishia it was just a joke

Me: just makes it weird you're not one to joke

Sasuke: what?! A guy can't change?!!

Sakura and Naruto: She doesn't own Naruto or any of the songs she's going to use ^_^u

_**Last time**_

_**Tenten and Neji sweat dropped **_

"_**Yeah that's gonna take some getting use to" Tenten said **_

"_**If they keep up saying the same thing they might kill each other" Laud Music came from up stairs, they were hearing the same demo, It was a song they wrote when they were 12 Its called **__**I hate everything about you,**__** Then came the screams**_

"_**Would you stop that!!!!" The both said and slammed their doors**_

_**As this was happening There'**__**s a car just out side **_

"_**Master do you want me to stop?" The driver asked **_

"_**No, lets give her a little time to enjoy herself, no rush right"**_

"_**No rush sir"**_

"_**Lets go back to the hotel" as he looked at the house one more time**_

"_**Yes Master sai"**_

_**Chapter 6 :New enemies, new targets**_

_**Time skip to the first day of school**_

BEEP!!! BEEP!!!BEEP!!!BEE…CRASH!!!

"Arggggggg why did I put that thing to … SCHOOL!!!"

She quickly went to the bathroom brushed her teeth and took a quick shower, then she looked for her uniform that consisted of a black skirt that reached to the middle thigh, a white button up shirt with the school logo on it, a long sleeve blazer, and red tie. She wore hers with the shirt without tucking it in, three or four buttons undone you could see her blood red tank top , her tie was loose around her neck and sense you can use any types of shoes she used a knee high red and black socks with black under knee high converse you can see the socks sticking out. Ok now for her hair, she brushed her long hair and then with chop sticks held it in two buns a little lower than Tenten's

"SAKI BREAKFAST!!!!" Tenten yelled from the kitchen

"Coming!!!!!"she took her spitfire messenger bag and left down stairs, Sasuke was already at the table eating scrambled eggs with bacon and toast and a tomato. She sat down at the table opposite to Sasuke.

"so any news on Itachi?" Saku asked

"Nope, When he gets back I'm planning on breaking his neck"

"get in line" Sasuke chuckled, he felt a lot better with them here, he wasn't alone and had a lot of fun bugging them, and besides that he had Sakura with him again and he might tell her his feelings soon

"Here you go Saku"

"Tenten nice call on the leggings, I was wondering what you were going to do" Saku commented before devouring her breakfast

"Thanks Saki"she was wearing her uniform same way as Saki only different was that her tie wasn't tied it was hanging on her neck and was wearing black leggings with red stars everywhere and her converse were ankle high, and her hair the usual buns.

"well are you done? We're going to be late Saki" Tenten said

"I think that's what Sasu-kun here wants"

"How'd you guess?"

" First day of school means, first day of brainless Fan girls drooling over his hotness" she smirked

"What's so fun about that?, that you want to go early" Sasuke said

"That I have to go to the office, and Saki you too, So Sasuke baby you're going to have and make a sacrifice" Tenten said in teasing tone

"Hn, ok lets go" With that they left the house

"MMmm… Ten I'm getting this weird feeling, I think the first day is going to be fun"

"Well that's not good" they were already in the school and it was deserted, well the bell already rang so

"Why is that bad?" Sasuke asked with a brow raised

"Well last time she got that feeling she had a fight with this girl Kin in our other school"

"And?"

"She was the principals daughter" Saki said sheepishly

" Nice going pinky" He teased her

"Stop teasing me with that name" she stuck her tongue out

"Well that's mature"

"I never said I was"

"Don't start fighting or I'll give you a piece of me" Ten warned both

"K ten, hey here's the office, well Sasuke see ya later at lunch k" she winked and went inside with Tenten

"_She flirts without even noticing what it does to me"_ And he left for his homeroom

At the office

"Hey Shizune!" the twins said and enter the principal's office

"Hi girls" But they were already inside, there Tsunade trying to do the paper work she had while Saying things like stupid paper work and if it weren't for this I would be drinking my precious sake, and then she looked up to find her favorite girls

"oh, hey girls, here for you schedule?" they nodded She hand it to them " their it is and a little map of the school so you won't get lost, you give the schedule to your home teacher when you get their ok, and welcome to Fire leaf academy" she smiled at them

"Thanks, see ya shishou!" they said together and left

"Okay ten what homeroom do you have?"Saku asked her sister

"Well a have room 110, you?"

"Arrrgg I have 15, well see ya later sis" With that she walked off " oK now to find room 15" she passed 7, 8, 11, 13 and finally 15 "Ok 15…why am I thinking it so much"_ "I can't believe I'm freaking nervous!!"_ She opened the door and entered, the desk was empty. "uh??"

At class room 15

"I heard that their's this new kid coming and like, I hope it's not a girl cause she would just annoy Sasuke-kun and like I won't want my future boyfriend and husband to feel…" That was the blablabla that was going on and on in Sasuke's classroom and it was annoying the hell out of him.

"_Don't they know how annoying they are?, why can't they just drop dead!!" _His face showed boredom "_I can't belive I had to put my feet on the other sit so no one would take it, worse thing is I don't see anyone I…"_ The door opened but no one came in, by now everyone was looking at the door

"You must be the new student, well let me introduce myself I'm Kakashi Hatake, let go inside so you can introduce you're self" Sasuke raise a brow, Who was at the door was it Tenten, Sakura or This new kid everyone's talking about

"_**I just hope she isn't a fangirl"**_ Sasuke thought and dropped his hands in his arms so he couldn't see what was happening or who it was

"well Young lady why don't you tell us your name"

"I ratter not" She said

" _great it's a she, dammit why did kami make me attractive to girls!!!"_ he didn't raise his head

"Oh, well, let's respect you, take a sit where ever you want"

"_Ah shit, she's gonna sit next to me isn't she?damn you Kami , You like making my life miserable… I definitely need to stop hanging with.."_

"Can you get your feet out of the chair?" The girl said

"Why would I?" he didn't raise his head "_Funny like this girls voice reminds me of.."_

"Sasuke get your fucking feet off the chair!" she said threw clenched teeth

"Sakura" he finally raised his head " what are you doing here?" he got his feet off the chair

"Isn't it obvious, this is my home room, really Sasuke sometimes I wonder what goes threw your head."

"Well if you really want to know why I'm being stupid? it has to do with the fact that thanks that I arrived a little early when I entered the class room fan girls tackled me to the floor and I hit my head"

"I thought you were born like that" she smirked

"You annoy me to no end" he glared like a little boy

"I love ya too Sasuke"

"Hn"

In a corner of the class room were three girls that didn't really like the way the new girl was treating Sasuke, or how close she was getting

"Oh no, she did not just talk to Sasuke-kun like that" A blond said (no It's not Ino)

"Well this girl has guts I'll give her that much" They saw Sasuke talking to Sakura

"arrrg like, why does Sasuke talk to her and like not to us I mean, we, are a lot hotter than her" Yeah, not really their uniform was beyond mid thigh and you can almost see their butt if they had to get a pencil from the floor…nah it would just have to be a little far in a table (In short but understandable words, they are a bunch of whores!)

"Oh we'll give her a welcome at lunch don't worry" a redhead smirked

_**When Tenten and Sakura splited up/ Tenten's side**_

"well this sucks, I have to walk out of the school to another building arrg" Tenten kept walking until she found the building "At last" when she found her home room she stopped at the door, then opened it real slow, then she saw a women with red eyes staring at her

"You must be the new student, come on in and introduce your self I'm Kurenai by the way" Tenten nodded and entered she didn't look at anyone just the floor as she spoke

"Well, my names Tenten Haruno I have a sister here my twin by the way, we don't look anything alike cause we're fraternal twins and… I guess that's about it" she went to sit down way at the back and next to a window, she saw a back pack there so she supposed that the person that occupied the sit beside her likes to be alone, It was a black quicksilver backpack and it had a skate sticking out of one of the big pockets and the middle one she supposed is where he keeps his or her school things.

"_I wonder who it is"_ tenten said she took out her sketch book and started drawing for a while and then she heard a thud next to her but didn't pay any mind to it until she felt an arm that rested in her… waist?!!!!

"ummm dude I don't know you and you don't know me so please get you arm away from me if you don't want and early death by me and get resurrected to get killed by my boyfriend" she said without taking her eye off the thing she was drawing

"Really now and what would happen to me if I do this?" she didn't have time to reply cause the unknown guy crushed his lips on hers her eyes were wide

"What the hell…"she looked at the guy that kissed her "Neji!!!!you scared the shit out of me!!" Neji had to hold his laughter

"So, who is this boyfriend of yours? "

"Very funny, don't ever do that again, shit you scared me"

"It wasn't my fault you didn't pay any attention to me, by the way what are you drawing?" he tried to get a peek but Tenten closed it

"well, I'm sorry to say you won't be seeing it until I finish it" she put her sketch book away

"How lucky am I too have my girl with me in the same classroom"

"Well you're real talkative today, what happened to your one word reply?" she raised an eye brow

"Last time I answered in one word something a certain GIRL" he looked at her " attacked me with kunai and shuriken which I don't want to go through again"

"Well, excuse me for wanting something better than Hn and Aa, really what does that even mean?!!!" she looked around "Why isn't the teacher giving class?"

"Hn" Tenten glared at him he chuckled "It's because is the first day and they don't give class so we can get use to the change"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…. Well this is boring" she rested her head in one of her hands

"Hn… Tenten what are you doing?" she had her Green black berry and was texting, when just a minute ago she said she was bored

"I'm in my messenger account want to join?" he shrungged and took his White black berry and signed in to his account

**Messenger talk**

**White eyes signed in from a mobile device**

**Sugar addict signed in from a mobile device**

**Sharingan dude signed in from a mobile device**

**Red angel signed in from a mobile device**

**Sugar addict: HEY SIS!!!!! How's it going?**

**Red angel: Im so fucking bored dude**

**Sharingan dude: that's no reason to kick me sak**

**White eyes: well I see you and sak r in the same class**

**Sharingan boy: Unfortunately, yes**

**Red angel: well that's not nice Sasu-kun**

**Sugar addict: not nice At all**

**Sharingan boy: sue me!**

**Red angel: Hn… so what r u doing at lunch?**

**Sugar addict: hang out with you I suppose**

**White eyes: Hn**

**Sharingan boy: That's my word ya know**

**Red angel: That ain't a freaking word !!!**

**Sugar addict: Ur one to talk **

**Sharingan boy: Let's eat in the lunch room today, bcse the whores r planning a rape n I'm not getting my virginity taken by them**

**Red heart: Im with Sasu on that 1**

**White eyes: what a surprise that is**

**Red heart: U have something to say weirdo!!**

**White eyes: as a matter a fact I do!!**

**Red angel: bring it freak!! Ur…**

Tenten couldn't continue reading cause her phone got thrown to the ground

"What the hell??!!!!" tenten looked at who did that, in front of her was a girl with long brown hair and some pink strands that were so dyed

"Awwwwwww I'm sorry… well not really, who do you think you are?" the whore like girl said

"Tenten" she smirked a little mocking won't do any damage

**White eyes: ummm, sak ur sis is arguing with the president of my fan club and she pissing her off**

**Red angel: AWWWWWWWWWWW why does tennie get all the fun**

**Sharingan boy: how is that fu… tell her to kill my fan girls next**

**White eyes: wait a minute**

The girl was beyond pissed

"You don't know who your messing with!!"

"well by the looks of it my guess is either a whore o a hooker" her smirk grew and the girl was about to bitch slap her but Tenten caught the slap, and Kurenai notice

"Miyuki Yassube!! Stop this istant young lady or else you have detention!!"

She took her hand away from Tenten " We'll finish this later" she went to her sit grabbed her bag and got out of the room with girls following her after the bell rang

"Well you handled things well, I thought you were going to kill her"

"so?"

"That's the president of my fan club"

"So you're on her side!!! What kinda boyfriend are you"

"I'm not taking her side Tenten, I just don't want you getting your self in jail for something that isn't worth it" he said , he took his back pack and tenten Liking park messenger bag

"Oh… why are you carrying my bag?" She said with a raised brow

"That what a boyfriend does, don't they?" He smirked at her clueless face "What class do you have?" he smiled as a blush crossed Tenten's cheeks

"Umm well ..I have… English with Iruka-sensei" Tenten said while looking at her time table

"Hn, I have Physics with Azuma, I think Hinata has the same class, let's go I'll take you"

"You don't have to"

"I want to" with that they were on there way

**Alittle earlier**

**White eyes: ummm, sak ur sis is arguing with the president of my fan club and she pissing her off**

**Red angel: AWWWWWWWWWWW why does tennie get all the fun**

**Sharingan boy: how is that fu… tell her to kill my fan girls next**

**White eyes: wait a minute**

**Sugar addict signed off**

**White eyes signed off**

**Red angel: Well I feel like a lonely munchkin**

**Sharingan boy: Thanks for the credit**

**Red angel: I thought you signed off 2**

**Sharingan boy: why would I? Ur still here ; )**

**Red angel: Ur such a flirt XP**

**Sharingan boy: Saki that hurt you know : (**

**Red angel: like I care**

**Sharingan boy: the bell rang**

**Sharingan boy signed out**

**Red angel: but I don't know where my class room is T-T**

**Red angel signed out**

"Sakura give me your time table" Sasuke said

"What for? Are you going to stalk me? Sasuke if you want to see hotness al the time you just have to ask" she gave it to him

"Nah, I just asked to know how many times a day I don't have to see your fugly face" he smirked

"Awwwwwwwww you see Sasu-kun that's not nice to say to your almost sister" She said a pout in her face

"Hn, you got every class with me"

"Really? I bet Tsunade has something to do with it"

"What makes you say that?" he raised an eye brow at her statement

"Well it's just that she know that I….I… Hey a music room" she went inside

"**Are you stupid or something!!! You were going to tell him you have the biggest crush on him sense you met!!!**"

"_sorry it was just a slip up now go away!!!!!"_

"**Mphm! You're so heartless sometimes" **Inner Sak left to who knows where

"This is awesome" The room she was in had all kinds of instruments and apart that it was huge!!, there was a stage if you went through one of the doors and a piano on it

"Yeah, I spend a lot of my time here"

"Hiding?"

"Mostly"

"I think we should go to class" "_Also I don't like being alone with you"_

"Sakura you really were spaced out, didn't you here the announcement? Deidara didn't come today so we have free period"

'"Oh ah…ummm… so can I play the …piano?" she asked a tint of blush on her chicks, Thank Kami the lighting here isn't so good

"sure, the room is sound proof by the way so no one will show up"

"cool" she went up the stage and sat down, while Sasuke dropped their bags on the floor and sat on one of the theater like seats there Saku didn't move a muscle

"Aren't you going to play?"

"I don't know what I'm playing yet"

"Can I request a song?"

"Yeah … sure.. don't see why not"

" Do you remember the song you wrote for the talent show?"

"Ummmm, the one that I wrote when we were in that big fight?"

"yeah, that's the one, would you mind playing it for me"

"Not at all Sasu-kun but it's going to sound weird without Ten" She smiled at him

She began playing the piano and soon enough she began to sing, Sasuke had his eyes close remembering the talent show from when they were 10

**Everyone applauded his band, as they got off the stage**

"_**Let's see if SHE can top that"**_** Sasuke thought**

"**Well ladies and gentlemen Up next is Sakura and Tenten Haruno" More applause, Sakura got the microphone and sat at the piano**

"**I'm hi, I'm Sakura and this song I just wrote, its dedicated to my best friend Sasuke…"**

"_**To who??" **_**Sasuke's eyes were wide**

"**We had a big fight and I hope he forgives me" She began playing the piano and Tenten followed with her guitar**

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

**(Flash back of Sasuke and Sakura asleep in Sasuke's bed and books all over the bed)**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
**

**(Sakura walking away from him crying)**

**  
[Chorus]  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

(Sakura hugging Sasuke and they fell on the floor laughing)

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  


**(She gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off, his blushing looking her way)**

**  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
**

**(Sakura and Sasuke hugging good bye when she was leaving for Suna)**

**  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**

**The applause erupted, and Sakura just stood up and left back stage Tenten following, Sasuke was just staring at the spot where Sakura was**

"**Little brother I think she's trying to say sorry"**

"**Hn" he looked away "Itachi-nee-san I'm going to the bathroom" he nodded and then smirked knowing what he was going to do**

**Back stage Sakura was crying, silent tears rolling down her face, and her sister trying to make her feel better**

"**Ten can you let me talk to her , alone" sakura froze she knew that voice, when she looked up she was alone with Sasuke**

"**Sasuke…I'm…sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad" she look down again then she felt arms around her, she hugged him back thight**

"**It's ok" he gave her a peck on the cheek and hug her thight**

The end of the song took Sasuke out of his little memory and he went up the stage

"Saki, you know, Back then I didn't know the full meaning of the song …." He got really close to her

"Aaaa…aaa…and??"

"Now that I do I just wanted to tell you…" his lips were touching her hear, and then he turned her to face him, now they were inches apart

"His going to tell me he hates me for it, _oh kami, I think my heart gonna explode" _"Yoooouu what?" she was blushing like there was no tomorrow

"I … I love you too, Saki-chan" he kissed her, Sakura was stunned but soon enough she answer the kiss, her hand reached his neck to pull him closer and then began to play with his raven locks, they stayed like that for what seem like hours but it was only a few minutes. They pulled away .

"I…ummm..aahh…mm"

"Can you make sense for once" he smiled as he got a playful slap on the arm

"Your such a jerk!" she pouted, Sasuke stole I kiss from her " HEY!!!"

"I always wanted to do that"

"and again Jerk!!"

"But you love me, even though I am right?" he smirked

She did a thinking pose "Ummmm… nah I don't think I do" Sasuke was gaping at her "Oh of course I do " she kissed him on the cheek

" You better"

"Aren't we a little demanding" she smirked

"Only when you're evolved" the bell rang

"Let's get to class" sakura stop and looked at Sasuke

"You don't know where you're class room is?" She scratched her head sheepishly, he rolled his eyes and chuckled took her hand and led the way

**Time skip to lunch**

"TENTEN, SAKURA-CHAN OVER HERE!!!!!" guess who?

"Idiot do you have to be so noisy" sakura said rubbing her temples

"Oi Sakura-chan you have to stop hanging out with teme" and he started eating his beloved ramen

"I think that's not going to be possible now" Sasuke added as he took a sit next to Sakura (he was getting his lunch with Neji people)

"why is that?" Tenten raised an eye brow just then she felt cold water on her head and by the looks of it Sakura did as well

"What the hell!!!!" Sakura looked at the person she was going to murder, it was a redhead with a real short skirt and had her shirt tied so her belly button would show

"Mphm, upppsss sorry"

"I told you I'd get you" the one behind Tenten said

"You're the whore that broke my phone" Tenten glared and the rest that was sitting on the table were a little lost, Sasuke was going to do something but Sakura raised a hand in signal for him to stop

"Well looky here Sis, looks like we're having fun on the first day" She smirked at her sister, and Ten smirked back understanding

" Looks like"

"What are you two whores talking about?"

"Oh, you saw yourself in the mirror cause the only whores here are you and your little group unless you were talking to Miyuki over there" Tenten said back

"You fucking bitch" Miyuki hissed

"Oh, What kind of friend are you telling Karin stuff like that, but I guess the truth can't be hid" Sakura smirked and everyone in the cafeteria snickered

"That's it" Karin intended to hit Sakura but before she knew what happen Sakura dodged her sorry excuse for a punch and kicked her square in the face, now she was lying on the floor with a bleeding nose, but stood up none the less.

"You're not going to have that luck with me!" Miyuki was behind Tenten and was going to hit her, but Ten spin around and kick her on the back she fell on the floor face first and stood up now she was standing next to Karin

"This isn't worth our time" the turned around and continue walking to the table they were at

"Hey girls"

"Do you want an early death" they turned around and there were two hand holding the ones that were about to slap them

"Don't ever try to touch her" Neji Hissed

"Goes to both of you" he threw Karin's hand

"Let's go Sakura" And they left the cafeteria

"You just got your self's two New enemies" Karin said leaving with Miyuki to the enfermery

**In the hall**

"what were you two thinking you can get suspended on the first day" Neji scold tenten like a little kid

"Um in our defense, It was self defense so they can't suspend us" Tenten said, mean while a not far from them was Sasuke with Sakura

"Sakura, you shouldn't have done that"

"I did so suck it up" she looked her sister's way "Besides, I got my targets for the year" she smirked

"As long as you don't do something illegal that can get you to jail" Sasuke said

" Don't worry I won't" she smirked, "_this is going to be a fun year"_

**Me: I think this Chap sucks, sorry, I'm a little out of Ideas please if you have one and want to help me please tell me**

**Sasuke: Everything you write sucks -_-**

**I get watery eyes : I knowwwwwwwwwwww (crying)**

**Sasuke: (Panics) Mishia I was kidding, you're a great writer, you're just a little off this days that's all, stop crying!!!**

**Sakura: Sasuke what did you do? (glares)**

**Naruto: yeah what did you do teme!!!!????**

**Sasuke: I …I didn't mean too I was just kidding ok**

**Mishia: please review and…and tell me the truth, does it suck is it bad is it good please tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (start crying again)**

**Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto: Please review!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Im SO sorry I haven't updated in like forever I was having some probs im my life**

**Sasuke: Everyone has probs, your just a cry baby**

**Me: Well I'm not the one that got beat up by a girl **

**Sasuke: It was one time!!! let it go**

**Me: I will... when you learn how to be a good boy maybe**

**Sasuke: I'm not a dog you can train *glares***

**Me: Your a boy aren't you? **

**Sasuke: weirdo**

**Me: hater**

**Sasuke: argg!!**

**Me: *smiles* II dont own naruto or any song I might use ^-^**

**Sasuke: Your so annoying**

**Me: And your boring XP**

* * *

**Last time**

**In the hall**

"**what were you two thinking you can get suspended on the first day" Neji scold tenten like a little kid**

"**Um in our defense, It was self defense so they can't suspend us" Tenten said, mean while a not far from them was Sasuke with Sakura**

"**Sakura, you shouldn't have done that"**

"**I did so suck it up" she looked her sister's way "Besides, I got my targets for the year" she smirked**

"**As long as you don't do something illegal that can get you to jail" Sasuke said**

" **Don't worry I won't" she smirked, "this is going to be a fun year"**

* * *

**In gym**

"Well class we have three new student with us today" Kakashi-sensei said looking at his list

"three? I thought we were the only ones" Tenten said

" I guess we're not" sakura just ignore the fact

"I'm not forcing you to come to the front to say your names because they don't really matter to meuntil you prove to me your skills in tai jutsu" Kakashi said in a bored tone

" Cool, good thing we're black belts uh Sak" Tenten said to her sister who was in a trance

"Sakura are you ok?" Sasuke said in a worried tone

"Yeah... I just have a bad feeling is all" She said smiling, so he wouldn't worry

" Ok, then from he new kids boy or girl come here to face an oponent" Sakura stood up and went to the mat " We got one, who's the one that's gonna fight this unique young lady?" He said motioning her hair color, Tenten was about to stand up when a voice beat her to it

"I'll fight her" A smirking raven haired boy said as he walked to the mat, Sakura froze as she recognize that voice, that voice she hated so much

" Sai" Saku said holding the anger and looking at him smirk only made her blood boil even more

"Hello my dear Sakura-chan, pleasure to see you again" Sai replied as if he were daring her to say something

"The feeling isn't mutual" Saku just glared at the boy

"Oh boy this isn't good" Tenten said

" Why? how does that guy know Sakura?" Sasuke said curiosity getting the better of him

"His... her husband to be" Tenten said and held Sasuke when he was going to get up to either beat the guy to bloody pulp or get Sakura and storm out of there

"Now that we have the two students are you ready to start?" Kakashi asked both

" Yes, after all she's just a girl" he took his position

" You're gonna wish you'd never met me" as did Sakura

" Well, begin!" And as Kakashi got of the mat a kick was already thrown

"I see you can't wait to hit me" Sai smirked hold her leg

"That's the least I want to do" Jumps and hits him with her other leg, making him let go, she let her anger guide her and started throwing kick and punches which he dodge, she got hit a couple of times but she still stood, she took a deep breath being a fair distance away from him

"**Sak you have to calm down, if your mad, you'll end up losing"** she thought to her sel, and took another deep breath, Sai, took that as an adventage and threw a kick, she dodged it grace fully and kicked his back, that caused him to land face first on the floor, he stood up

"Guess you were alert after all" Sakura ignored him and started fighting again as did he there were punches and kicks every where, and Saku was doing fine until she fell and Sai threw a kick to her head which she barely blocked, she kicked his feet making him fall and put her hands on his neck ready to strangle him but she didn't she just stood up and bowed slightly before the sensei and left for the girls locker room

" Young lady, Whats your name?" Kakashi asked, sakura stopped

"Haruno Sakura "

" Well Sakura, you just earn the right to be called by your name" Kakashi smiled under his mask and with that Sakura left

**While walking home**

" Sakura was awesome but still, I'm worried I didn't see her after that" Tenten told Neji a bit worried

" Ten she's fine, remember she's strong and nithings gona happen to her" neji calmed her

" Ten are you sure you didn't see her after she left?" Sasuke asked

"No, when I got to the locker room all her stuff was gone and I waited at her locker but she didn't show"

"Maybe, she's at home already" Neji suggested

"No, she's not, take this" Sasuke threw his back pack at neji and ran off some where

"Where do you think his going?" Neji asked

"Knowing hi, he knows where she is, let's go I'm hungry" and with that Tenten and Neji kept walking

**At the park**

Sakura is sitting under a far off tree in teh park looking from a far the little kids play with succh innocence, with no idea of what's going on in the world.

"Mind if I sit" Sakura jumped

" For Kami's sake you almost gave me a heart attack" Putting a hand over her raising heart

"Sorry I thought you knew I would come" laughs a little

"I thought you forgot about"

" How can I This is the tree I got pulled to by a weird girl saving me from rabbid fangirls" Sakura laughed at the memory

"It's a weird the way we met, it's not every day you see a boy running away from girls"

"I didn't like girls, they were weird and I thought they had yerms"

"Waow Now I get you , yerms are scary little creatures" Sakura starts laughing

" I love to see you laugh and I hope it stays that way.... so how are you feeling?"

"Like I want to kill someone"

" So I'm guessing seeing the guy still is affecting you"

"I just can't stand the fact that.... I might have to get married to him.... I'm just 17" buries her head on her knees

"Saki... you know that your not gonna marry him, and that nothing is going to break us appart" Hugs her from the side "Besides your mine already" Sakura giggled

"Possesive much"

"It's true isn't it"

"I guess it is" She leans in and pecks his lips "Let's go home I'm hungry"

"Sakura pizza isn't food"

"I wasn't thinking about pizza...I was thinking hamburgers" She ran off

"That's not food either" He ran after her

**At the house**

"Rice balls"

"hamburgers!!"

"riceballs"

"hamburgers"

It's been like that for one and a half hour. When Sasuke and Sakura got home, the were greeting with a fight between Tenten and Neji. He was trying to convince her to eat healthy and make some riceball, but just like Saku, Ten wanted hamburgers.

"Ummm guys we can just order pizza it's faster and if we wait until you two stop fighting my stomach is going to eat my internal organs" Sakura said while picking up the phone

"She has a point" Sasuke said

"It's no surprise your on her side" Neji said

"Yeah, no surprise what's so ever"

"Weren't you two fighting?" Sasuke reminded

"Oh that right.... what were we fighting about?" Tenten said clueless, neji and sasuke sweet dropped

" Ok well the pizza will be here in ...KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"

"That was fast" Tente said

"I don't think that's the pizza" Neji replied

"I'll get it" Sasuke offered, before he opened the door someone smash it open

"OH LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!!!!" Itachi looks at the floor "Sasuke aren't you little big to be playing on the floor?"

"I'm not playing you slammed the door in my face you morron" Rubbing his nose

" So what's the emergency?? I got here early because of you "

"Well your a bigger jerk than I remember" Itachi looks back and sees Sakura and Tenten standing there

" Hi girls, your all grown up, Sasuke why the hell didn't you call me sooner!"

" Maybe cause you hang up on me on one of your so called meetings"

" I did no such thing now girls give old Ita-chan a hug" the girls hug him

" We missed you!" they said together

"I missed you guys too, but... why are you here?" Itachi ask with a hint of curiosity

"Itachi its a long story, but I need you to take out some money from the account"

"Why?" Itachi looked at him funny

"Because if I don't pay, I'm going to be married to a complete ass" SAkura replied

"Married!!! Saku that's a really strong word, ur just a little girl, my little sister you can make a bet and loose your hand in matrimony"

"She didn't make the bet" Tenten said, and by the look in her eyes Itachi knew what had happen

" So that's why your here"

"Yes"

"Well I need some info but, right now I'm hungry so make me some burgers Sasuke, for me and the girls"

"JA!!! I told ya!!" Tenten stuck her tounge out at Neji, who just rolled his eyes

**Somewhere else (you have a lazy writter here =P)**

"Sir may I get you an ice-pack?"

"No!! I want that dumb girl here, so father speed up the date!!" Sai said with a swallen cheek

" Patience my son, she's already in our hands so there is no need"

"Look what she did to me!! I want her here to make her pay!!"

"She will son, she will"

* * *

**me: well that sucked on ice**

**Sasuke: as always**

**Me: would you shut your mouth!**

**Sasuke: Make me**

**Me: I won't you'll enjoy it anyway**

**Sasuke: Smart girl**

**Me: Stupid boy **

**Sasuke: *glares***

**Me: Anyway please review and I hope you liked it even though honestly I didn't I think I'll shut down this story, Since I don't like or know where Im going with this so review and let me know what you think it may give me some ideas**

**Sasuke: Sayonara**

**Me: and arigato for reading ^-^**


End file.
